


adequacy

by Cloudnine101



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark Undercurrents, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, apparently, Harrison Wells is a super-villain. Cisco can deal with that.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	adequacy

So, apparently, Harrison Wells is a super-villain. Cisco can deal with that. Totally. It's not that big a surprise, anyway. In Cisco's book, you have to have a darn good reason for missing date night - and it _is_ a reason. Perfecting your super-suit in the middle of a sewer, whilst being chased by everybody's favourite hero? That's definitely an excuse. Not a great one, but it exists.

It's not as though Cisco's feeling...jilted, exactly. More like...pushed to the side, in favour of fighting, and racing, and whatever else these super-types do. Sure, it's not exactly pleasant - but when Harrison steps up out of the wheelchair, and tugs him close, and runs fingers through his hair...well. He can cope. Besides, it's not as though it happens that often - it's just that it isn't regular.

Cisco isn't an idiot. He knows that villainy waits for no man - and this brand of villainy speeds off, in yellow spandex, and doesn't return until dinner's gone cold, and Cisco's fallen asleep on the table, head half-buried in pasta. Not his finest hour. When Harrison saw him, he'd laughed until he was sick. It hadn't been funny. At all. Not even remotely. When Cisco said so, Harrison had chuckled even harder. Harrison doesn't split his sides, all that much. It's a rare achievement, to make him do so. (It didn't seem that way, at the time.)

In the lab, they keep up pretences. Harrison remains in his chair, and Cisco laughs with Barry, and carries out his coursework, and acts as though there's nothing strange about the goosebumps on his skin, which sprout whenever Dr Wells happens to brush by. He does a lot of brushing. If the younger man didn't know better, he'd say it was on purpose. Fortunately, he does - know better, that is. It wouldn't do for him to be expecting too much, after all.

At home, things are different. Cisco isn't sure when Harrison's flat stopped being Harrison's flat, and started being theirs - but it did. He hasn't stopped by his own apartment in a while; he isn't sure how long. He has everything he needs at their place, anyway; and besides, Harrison doesn't like him stopping by. Once, Cisco joked that he wouldn't run off, if his leash was cut. Harrison didn't smile.

But even when they are together - when Harrison's set aside working time, and Cisco's made some excuse to the guys - there's always that odd sensation. Cisco knows that he's waiting - for what, he's not certain. (In reality, he is certain - certain that Harrison's going to sprint out the door, and leave him behind.) He doesn't care to think about it too closely.

Tonight, it's another one of those nights.

Harrison's sitting across from him, cutting away methodically at his potatoes. They're really well done - melting away, beneath the fork. When Cisco was a kid, he'd have done anything for this stuff. Now, he can't swallow.

"You're upset." The student's head snaps up. Harrison's watching him, face blank. It's slightly unsettling. It probably wouldn't be a fantastic idea to tell him that, though. "Something's wrong."

Cisco tries for a laugh. It's brittle. "Oh, you know. It's, err, it's nothing. I'm just tired. Lots of research. I should be getting up to bed. I'll-"

"Cisco." The word is soft; insistent. It makes Cisco shiver, slightly. Harrison rises out of his seat, in a fluid movement. Cisco starts. The other man stops. "What is it?"

"I'm...it's a bit weird, seeing you do that. I mean, for - for years, I thought - and then suddenly, out of the blue...yeah."

Cisco stuffs a piece of chicken into his mouth - hopefully, that will shut him up. If he hasn't been fired by tomorrow morning, it'll be a miracle. He'll have to find his own house. What do students normally go for, anyway? Bungalows? Villas? Tents?

A hand settles on his shoulder. The pads of the fingers are cold; they're freezing spots, even through Cisco's shirt - one of his favourites. BATMAN is printed on the front, in block letters; there's a spot of chilli sauce next to the collar, from Caitlin's taco night. It barely even shows up, against the black. It's also been Harrison-approved, which is cool.

"Come to bed," Harrison says, bending in close, the words skimming the lobe of the boy's ear.

Cisco complies.


End file.
